LotR, Gundam Wing & neon genesis character picnic
by Auska
Summary: Just a crossover fic! Basically ppl find themselves where they don't belong. PG-13 may be over rated but knowing me my fic will get ruder and ruder please R+R
1. Default Chapter

A/N It would probably help to know who the characters from each show (Gundam Wing, Neon Genesis and Lord of the Rings) are if not read any way you might not fully understand what I'm on…about but you'll get the drift! Please Review, I don't care if I get flames.  
  
It was a fine and dandy morning at NERV and Shinji Ikari (guy) was arguing with Auska Langley Soryu (girl) over who had the best eva when Rei (girl) interrupted with important news.  
  
"Hey guys! I just heard that there's an angel loose…. Well at least they think it's an angel." Shinji and Auska then ran to their eva's and prepared for battle (dunt, dunt, dunt!) They then began to chase the angel down the streets when they got a message over their intercom thingy (sorry about the technical words) "Hey who are you guys?" asked the voice.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Shinji  
  
"Hi my names Duo Maxwell, I'm the pilot of the Gundam you're chasing!" he replied.  
  
"GUNDAM!" screamed Auska and Shinji as their eva's came to a screaming halt.  
  
"Yeah what did you think it was?" asked Duo. (Guy)  
  
"An angel" replied Auska  
  
"AN ANGEL??!!" said Duo who began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"I don't see how that's funny," said Shinji angrily  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Duo recovering from his laughing fit "Who are you guys anyway?"  
  
"I'm Auska and the other pilot is Shinji, we work for NERV"  
  
"Right well you should probably inform 'NERV' that I'm not an (laughs) angel!" suggested Duo.  
  
They then headed back to NERV's base and explained to Rei and the others that it was all a big mistake.  
  
"Gundam hey, never heard of those," said Misato who was to busy eyeing Duo to even take notice of the Gundam  
  
"Well, while you were away a group of nine strange looking men arrived babbling on about some Ring and a Dark Lord and called themselves the fellowship" said Rei looking at Shinji and Auska. (she didn't bother looking at Duo seen as Misato was doing enough of that for the both of them!)  
  
"HERE WE ARE!" screamed Boromir as the 'fellowship' came tumbling (literally) through the open door.  
  
"Okay is it just me or do they look extremely weird?" asked Duo rhetorically.  
  
"Well at least none of us have long nancy style hair" said Pippin. He paused breifly before adding "Sorry Legolas"  
  
"I should think so!" said Legolas flicking a strand of his long blonde hair over his shoulder.  
  
"Uhuh!" said Auska looking at the fellowship as if they'd just come from outta space.  
  
"Well if you need super hero's where the ones to call!" Said Merry as they all took position as if to perform a play.  
  
"Where strong!" said Aragorn  
  
"Where handsome!" said Legolas  
  
"Where short!" said Sam "Well some of us are!"  
  
"Where magical!" said Gandalf  
  
"And obnoxious!" said Gimli  
  
"And well rehearsed!" said Duo trying his hardest not to laugh his head off. At that moment 4 more Gundam pilots called Quarte, Herro, Wufei and Trowa walked in the door.  
  
"Who are these clowns?" asked Herro looking at the battle positioned fellowship.  
  
"Hey I take offence to that!" said Trowa  
  
"Hey take the gate as well!" said Misato before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Well at least she thought it was funny," said Quatre watching as Misato rolled on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Duo  
  
"Hi!" replied the other Gundam Pilots.  
  
"Who are your friends?" asked Shinji  
  
"That's Herro that's Wufei, that's Trowa and that's Quatre and while they may not look it they are ALL guys" said Duo pointing to each as he went along.  
  
"I have to say I'm glad you cleared that one up!" said Auska.  
  
"Anyways, how exactly did you all get here?" asked Rei  
  
"Well we were sent here because… Well I actually don't know why but we were" said Duo.  
  
"We are here to stop the Dark Lord Sauron from taking over the world with his ring" said Legolas twirling a strand of his hair around his finger.  
  
"How big's his ring?" asked Shinji not really wanting an answer but seen as no one else said anything he thought a response was needed.  
  
"Oh it's only tiny!" said Frodo pulling the golden ring that was on a chain around his neck out from under his shirt and showing the others.  
  
"Oh that ring!" replied the others not in the fellowship.  
  
"Oh you big silly's!" said Gandalf.  
  
"Dude did you just say silly's?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't it just a super word!" replied Gandalf doing a little nancy dance.  
  
"No more South Park for you!" laughed Aragorn watching Gandalf (the gay) pout.  
  
"Right! So how exactly do we get back to were we came?" asked Wufei (aka Wu- Man! LOL)  
  
"Erm, guess we go look for a big sign that says Lost Freaks? Leave them here and we'll get them home!" replied Misato who had only just recovered from laughing at her own joke even though it was really lame. Everyone else just gave her a 'trunks look' (What the…? Look).  
  
"Am I the ONLY one that laughs at my jokes?!" asked Misato angrily.  
  
"Yes!" replied everyone but Misato.  
  
"Grrr!" was Misato's only response.  
  
"They then went out side and stood on the footpath looking around aimlessly.  
  
"Give us a sign!" cried Herro raising his head to the heavens  
  
"How bout slippery when wet?" asked Auska.  
  
"Not quite the sign I was looking for but hey!" replied Herro smirking evilly.  
  
Just then something in the distance could be seen, none of them could quite make out exactly what it was but they all had there own ideas.  
  
"It's and eva!" shouted the eva pilots  
  
"No it's a Gundam!" cried the Gundam boys  
  
"No it's the Dark Lord Sauron!" cried the fellowship  
  
"EVA!!!!"  
  
"GUNDAM!!!!!!"  
  
"DARK LORD!!!"  
  
"EVA"  
  
"GUNDAM"  
  
"DARK LORD"  
  
"Hot air balloon!" laughed a voice from behind them  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Legolas like a girl.  
  
"What its just Harry Potter!" replied Auska  
  
"Yeah but he scares me! He's got that scar and wand and all that magic and an owl I hate owls!" said Legolas leaping into Aragorn's arms for protection.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" screamed Aragorn "NO ONE JUMPS ON THE KING OF MEN!… Well except for maybe Arwen!"  
  
"Well what now?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I dunno Wu-Man, I dunno!" replied Duo sounding a lot like a soap actor.  
  
Will Legolas over come his fear of owls, will Herro shoot Gimli, and will things go back to normal? If you like my fic and want me to continue then PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. and the scariness continued

I own nothing but the plot. I'm at school now so if it seems like I got a lot of typo's and what not it's cause I'm trying to hide it from the teacher! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Previously on *insert title here*  
  
If u read the first chapter you should know so I'm not gonna bother explaining to you.  
  
"Listen Legolas, I don't think the owl will be back anytime soon!" said Aragorn as he watched Legolas look around frantically. Just then they were interrupted by Gui Digogi (from Nadesico) running across the room screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Starts soft... Gets loud...Fades). He was then followed by Izumi (also from Nadesico) who was running as fast as she could considering she was laughing hysterically. And I can tell ya she was running fairly fast. "Ok now that was disturbing!" said Heero who was staring at the dust trails left in the wake of the two Nadesico characters. "THEY'RE SPIES!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"Of who? Harry Potter?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Noooo!" said Legolas "Of Sauron"  
  
"Of who now?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Ya know Sauron, Dark Lord, creator of lil' gold ring," replied  
  
Aragorn  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about him!" laughed Gimli.  
  
Rest of fellowship *sweatdrop*.  
  
"Well before we worry about some dark lord, we should work out how to get you guys back wherever you came from" suggested Shinji.  
  
"Yeah but it's fun her, there's drugs here!" said Gimli.  
  
"Umm that pill you took, where'd you get it?" asked Misato nervously.  
  
"Over there," said Gimli pointing to a large box in the corner of the room.  
  
"That's the ammo box!" laughed Auska. Just then the box began to shake and a dark figure slowly emerged.  
  
"I LIIIIIVE!" cried Izumi before tripping and falling out of the box, "Woah that's some good stuff! Get me some more of dat!" she said stumbling around the room aimlessly.  
  
"You again!" laughed Quatre.  
  
"Hey there good looking!" said Izumi elbowing Quatre playfully.  
  
"What's a girl like you doin' in a place like this?"  
  
"I'M A BOY!" screamed Quatre.  
  
"Well who's gonna help me unpack my suitcase?" asked  
  
Legolas pulling out a rather large pink fluffy (yes fluffy) suitcase out of nowhere.  
  
"You bought a suitcase?" asked Misato "You don't know how you got here but managed to bring a suitcase, that'd be right!"  
  
"Will you two do it for me?" asked Legolas looking innocently at Duo and Heero.  
  
"Fine!" said Duo and Heero in unison before dragging (literally) the very heavy suitcase.  
  
"I hope he isn't planning on staying long," muttered Heero as the unzipped the suitcase.  
  
"Herbal Essence?" said Duo  
  
"Feria, blonde hair dye," said Heero  
  
"Because he's worth it!" they both laughed.  
  
"Hair straightener," said Duo  
  
"Erm leather strap," said Heero looking at it strangely.  
  
"It's called a whip!" laughed Heero. *Shudder* Just then a strange squeaking noise could be heard coming from the case.  
  
They slowly approached and Duo stuck his hand in to pull out.  
  
"A GERBIL!" screamed Heero is dismay,  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.  
  
They then both huddled together against the door. Then after about 2 minutes the door flew open and they both fell back themselves lying on their back looking up Auska's dress.  
  
"Stop looking you perverts" screamed Auska kicking them both in the head.  
  
"Itte," they both replied. (Pronounced it-tie, it's Japanese for owe..... I think!)  
  
"I heard a scream what's wrong?" she asked as she watched the perfect soldier and shinimegami rock back and forth in pure terror. Auska worked over to Lego's half unpacked bag muttering to herself. She started to unpack the bag when she too heard the squeaking noise. "Is this what you afraid of?" asked Auska holding the gerbil in the air.  
  
"AAAHHH!" The Gundam boys screamed "Get it away get it away" Auska then threw it at them and left the room. When Auska, Duo and Heero reached the room where the others were they saw Legolas sitting quietly reading cosmopolitan (You know it's true) Heero and Duo screamed and ran and hid behind Auska.  
  
"What are you two doing back there?" asked Auska angrily.  
  
"Hi.... Hi...hi..Ddd..Hidding," the stuttered.  
  
"For god's sake!" sighed Auska before dragging them through to a room where a therapist who just happened to be there at the time would speak to them. And there she left the Gundam boys to discuss the "horrors" that lay in Legolas' suitcase. To a therapist who was too busy eyeing Duo's behind to notice what they were saying.  
  
And there we leave them. Till the next chapter stay insane and please, please, please, review. Even if you say this fic sucks I'll at least know someone read it! Next chapter should be up soon. 


	3. Of therapists and things

*Falls off chair in shock * I UPDATED THIS FIC FINALLY! I don't own anything but the plot. (It'd be pretty cool to own the G pilots but I won't go there) Hope you like my fic!  
  
"HEY TROWA!" called Quatre throw the closed door of a bedroom.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"TROWA!" screamed Quatre again.  
  
There was no reply again.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"  
  
The door opened slowly and a dark figure stood staring, red eyed at the blonde baka.  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked Quatre looking puzzled. The only reply he received from his piloting pal was insane giggles.  
  
When Quatre opened the door more a woft of smoke came floating out of the room.  
  
"Trowa have you been getting stoned again?" asked Quatre as though he was talking to a small child. He crossed his arms daintily across his chest and began to tap his foot.  
  
"You could say that," came a voice from in the darkened room.  
  
"TROWA?" asked Quatre shocked that his B.F (What. Best Friend!) Would have another stoner buddy.  
  
"Hey good looking!" said Shinji Akari standing beside Trowa and throwing his arm around his shoulders.  
  
Quatre stood with a stunned mullet expression. His face began to twitch and his pretty blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Ooh what's wrong Quaty-kins?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yo.. You replaced me," sobbed Quatre like a child who was told that Christmas wasn't coming this year.  
  
"Do you wanna join us?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Ooh. Okay," said Quatre wiping his eyes and walking in the room.  
  
"YEAH PARTY!" announced Shinji before falling backwards smack bang onto the ground.  
  
**** In therapy****  
  
"So Mr Maxwell. When did this start happening?" asked the fully qualified Therapist (okay slight fib there. She was a cheapie who was only willing to do this because her singing career went down the drain when she tried to do a cover of "Hit me baby one more time!" The record company said 1 Britney Spears was bad enough.)  
  
She was helping Duo and Heero recover from the traumas of Legolas Greenleafs suitcase.  
  
"What the Gerbils in the suitcase?" asked Duo who was reclining in a red chair with his hands behind his head.  
  
"No the strange dreams where you keep seeing your father dancing along with Darren Hayes songs." Replied the Therapist.  
  
Heero, who was sitting in the corner quietly, cocked his eyebrow questioningly at his fellow Gundam Pilot but didn't say anything.  
  
"IT WAS HORRIBLE!" shouted Duo in despair.  
  
"Tell me about it," suggested TT (the therapist)  
  
"I just did," said Duo who was hyperventilating.  
  
"Well I need to know more," said TT who was twisting her hair around his finger not really paying attention.  
  
"Well I have these recurring dreams. I walk into a strip bar for a good night. I sit right in front of the stage with a beer when the lights dim and all of a sudden a Darren Hayes song starts to play. Then my dad walks out in a pink tight as spandex jump suite and starts doing pole dancing." Cried Duo.  
  
"Oh now, now sweetheart," said Heero. (To Duo not you Becka!)  
  
"Sweetheart?" asked TT with a puzzled expression.  
  
"It was horrifying." Wailed Duo. And then he started to strip and oh it was (shudders) GROSS AS MAN!"  
  
"I'll go get us a drink okay Duo," said Heero kindly.  
  
"Okay," sniffed Duo.  
  
Heero walked out the room shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"So Duo. Has anything happened to you in your past with your Dad that might make you have these dreams?" questioned TT.  
  
Before Duo could answer the door was kicked open and Heero stepped in shouting, "BOOM BABY!"  
  
"Hee-chan funny!" giggled Duo clapping his hands together.  
  
"Anyways, can you please answer my question," said TT getting impatient.  
  
"Oh right! Well my Dad used to play these games with me," began Duo  
  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" shouted TT. "THEY'RE NOT PAYING ME ENOUGH FOR THIS!"  
  
She then got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Heero handing Duo a drink.  
  
"I dunno all I was going to say was we used to play celebrity heads." Said Duo shrugging and taking a big gulp of his drink.  
  
**** In a big round room with lots of buttons****  
  
Legolas was sitting on a round chair with his legs folded underneath him as though he was meditating. He had a childish grin on his face as he looked at all the shinny buttons that wanted to be pushed.  
  
"What does this button do?" he asked Misato.  
  
"Turn the power off," said Misato. He'd been asking these questions for half an hour and she was getting sick of them.  
  
He then saw a BIG shiny RED button and stretched his arm out towards it.  
  
"Bad Lego!" said Misato slapping his hand fiercely. Lego winced and began licking his hand like a cat (Or like Alz-chan has done occasionally)  
  
"Listen we should go find the others," suggested Misato standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door burst open and there stood.  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Misato confused.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Legolas like a girl jumping into Misato's arms and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Umm Harry," said Misato dropping Lego on his arse with a thud. "Umm your not in this fic!"  
  
"What? BUT I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED DAMN IT!"  
  
Author: 'Listen sweetheart, I'm sorry, I've written a fic with you in it. Go to that one'  
  
Harry: SWEETHEART? SWEETHEART?  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Author: Sorry about that (puts gun back in pocket) Continue  
  
Legolas is currently rocking back and forth saying "Pottheads gonna get me Pottheads gonna get me!"  
  
Misato exits the room leaving Legolas with his own thoughts.  
  
RECOMMENDATION: Don't leave Legolas Greenleaf with his own thoughts!  
  
Okay that chapter was crap but the next should be better! Please Review! 


End file.
